Playing God
by Menthol Pixie
Summary: REALLY random Easter story. Squid gets abducted by a religious cult who want to sacrifice him to God as a token of respect for what Jesus did for them.


Playing God  
Author: Mae Woods  
Rating: PG13  
Genre: Drama/Spiritual  
Summary: REALLY random story, kinda blasphemous (sp??). Squid gets abducted  
by a religious cult who want to sacrifice him to God as a token of respect  
for what Jesus did for them.  
Dedication: To Jesus. Dude, you rock! Thanks for dying for us and all that.  
This story ain't much, but it's for you.  
  
D-Tent looked down through the skyight into the dim room, lit only by  
candles.  
They'd been waiting for almost an hour, staring into the room. A large  
cross - large enough to fit a full grown man on - stood in the centre of  
the room, surrounded by lit candles. Other than that the room was empty.  
Armpit sighed impatiently, "Look guys, he ain't here, let's just go."  
X-Ray frowned, "Maybe you're right Pit... shhh! Everyone stay down!"  
A door had opened in the room and a group of people had come through. The  
people were both male and female, most in their twenties or thirties,  
although there were a few who looked to be in their late teens. They were  
dressed in long white robes, carrying candles.  
"There!" Zigzag pointed suddenly. "There he is!"  
Zigzag had spotted Squid. He was wearing the same white robe as the rest of  
the group, but he wasn't walking freely. His hands were tied, there were  
two people holding him firmly, so firmly that no matter how much he  
struggled he couldn't come free.  
They dragged him over to the cross and threw him to the ground in front of  
it.  
D-Tent struggled to hear what was going on below them. A man, at least in  
his forties, stood in front of Squid, towering over him. Squid looked up at  
him. D-Tent was too far up to see the fear in his eyes.  
The man was saying something that D-Tent couldn't quite make out. It  
sounded like:  
"Heavenly Father, as you sacrificed your son for us, we sacrifice our som  
for you."  
"I'm not your son! Let me go!" Squid cried, as he was dragged to his feet.  
When Squid wouldn't stop struggling, one of the robed figures came up  
behind him and smacked him on the back of the head with a lead pipe. Squid  
went limp, sort of like a marionette held up by invisible strings.  
"What the hell are they doing?!" Zigzag growled.  
"Shh!" X-Ray hissed, "They're gonna hear you!"  
"What are we gonna do?" Zigzag obediantly lowered his voice.  
X-Ray shook his head, "I don't know. Just let me think!"  
He looked back down into the room. As far as he could tell, Squid was still  
conscious but the blow to his head had been pretty hard. In fact, it had  
been so hard that they had heard the sickening hollow crack it make. It  
must have done some damage.  
Four of the robed figures were tying Squid to the cross, tying his wrists  
and ankles. Squid had stopped struggling now and X-Ray wondered if he'd  
lost consciousness. His head was bent forward and X-Ray could see blood  
matting his hair.  
The man in his forties, obviously the leader of what X-Ray now realised was  
a religious cult, was speaking again but he couldn't hear what he was  
saying.  
Then, one of the followers took out a mallot and several thick nails.  
Before any of D-Tent knew what was happening, the leader had taken the  
mallot and had hammered one of the nails through Squids hand into the  
cross.  
Squid threw his head back and screamed in pain.  
Zigzag jumped up.  
"That's it! I'm going in there!"  
"Zig, what are you gonna do?"  
"I dunno, but I'm gonna - whoa!"  
Zigzag tripped and fell back through the skylight. He felt the rush of  
falling, then he hit the ground.  
"Owww..." he groaned.  
"A spy from the devil!" The leader cried, pointing at him.  
"...Zig...?" Squid looked up at him wearily, his eyes unfocused.  
"Hey Squid." Zigzag winced, getting to his feet, holding his ribs.  
"...Zig, I... ARRRRRR!"  
The leader hammered another nail through Squids other hand. There was blood  
trickling down his wrists now.  
Squids eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.  
"Squid-!"  
"Seize the devils spawn!" the leader cried.  
Immediately Zigzag felt hands grab him and pull him back, away from Squid.  
"Hey! Leave him alone!" called a voice.  
Everyone turned, Zigzag awkwardly twisted around, to see the rest of D-Tent  
standing in the doorway.  
"I don't know what game you're playing at," said X-Ray calmly, "But you're  
hurting my friends, so it's gotta stop."  
"Devils spawn!" screamed the leader, "Prove your loyalty to the Lord your  
God! Cast out the evil!"  
The closest robed figures fell on D-Tent. They would have won too but  
Magnet fell into one of the followers, who dropped their candle. The dry  
wooden floorboards caught alight, the fire spread quickly.  
"The Lord has sent fire to destroy the sinners!" the cult leader screamed  
hysterically, "Save us Lord!"  
The followers fled the room, shoving D-Tent aside in the process.  
"We gotta get outta here!" Magnet yelled over the commotion.  
"Not without Squid!" Zigzag ran to the cross.  
Smoke was filling the room, making it hard to see. Fire was spreading up  
the walls hungrily devouring the wooden roof tiles.  
"You guys go," X-Ray ordered, "We'll get Squid."  
"I'm coming too!" Armpit said.  
There was no time to argue, so Armpit and X-Ray joined Zigzag at the  
crucifix. Zigzag was tugging at the nail in Squids right hand.  
"We gotta get the nail out!" he yelled.  
"I'll do it!"  
Armpit took a strong hold on the first nail, bracing his feet against the  
base of the cross. He pulled hard, the nail ripped out of Squids hand.  
Blood dripped to the floor.  
While Armpit did the same with the second nail, X-Ray and Zigzag undid the  
bonds on Squids wrists and ankles.  
"Hurry up!" Armpit yelled at Zigzag, who was untying the last rope around  
Squids wrist.  
After what seemed like a lifetime, Zigzag got the rope untied.  
Armpit caught Squid as he fell from the cross, unconscious. He roughly  
threw him over his shoulder - there was no time to be gentle. They started  
for the door.  
"NOOOO!" The leader of the cult jumped out of no where, appearing from  
behind the flames, barging into Armpit with surprising strength.  
"He is the CHOSEN ONE! God wants him to die for us! I spoke to God! I SPOKE  
TO GOD!"  
Armpit punched him in the face.  
"Yeah? I spoke to Him too," Armpit said calmly, "He said you're a frikking  
looney. I'm getting Squid outta here!"  
"NOOOO!" The leader screamed hysterically.  
Armpit shoved him away and picked himself up.  
The smoke was now so thick he couldn't see where the door was. He couldn't  
see where the cult leader was either. His eyes were stinging, Squid was  
like a dead weight on his shoulder. He could feel blood from Squids hands  
seeping into his shirt.  
"Armpit?" he heard X-Ray yell.  
Armpit tried to speak and smoke filled his lungs. He coughed it out and  
tried again, "X! I can't see a thing through the smoke! Where's the door?"  
"Over here!" X-Ray yelled, "Follow my voice!"  
Armpit wasn't one to give out blind trust but this was neither the time nor  
the place to argue. He made his way forward quickly, until he could make  
out X-Rays shape through the smoke.  
"I see ya!" he yelled.  
He finally got out of the burning house. He dropped Squid on the lawn, not  
too gently, and fell to his knees, panting and coughing, staring at the  
house that had almost claimed his life. He could hear sirens approaching.  
X-Ray and Zigzag were looking over Squid.  
"I don't think he's breathing!" Zigzag cried.  
"No pulse either." X-Ray quickly took hold of the situation. He rolled  
Squid onto his back and thumped on his chest twice.  
Squid suddenly coughed and choked. His eyes flew open and he tried to sit  
up but X-Ray pushed him back down.  
"Just lie down, ok? There's gonna be an ambulance here soon."  
"W...wha' happened...?" Squid asked faintly.  
X-Ray half smiled, "Lets just say that playing God isn't your strong  
point."  
The End. 


End file.
